Togetherness
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kebersamaan kami berakhir di laboratorium itu. Namun, entah mengapa kami memilih agar maut segera menjemput kami. Requested by EmiliaLaurette.


Kami memang tidak sempurna.

Kami memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan.

Dan sayangnya, kami terbunuh.

Kami memang tidak beristirahat di alam yang lebih baik.

Namun, kami memiliki segelintir kisah romansa di balik Laboratorium Somatologi.

Inilah asal muasal kami terbentuk.

Asal muasal kami berakhir di ruang pembuangan yang menyedihkan.

Dan, asal muasal alasan mengapa kami menduduki tempat ini.

* * *

**Togetherness **

===OO===

_Togetherness _project

_Story_ _by_ _**Giselle Gionne**_

_Ragnarok Online by __**Lee Myoung Jin**_

_Genre: Romance / __Friendship_

_**Fic request dari EmiliaLaurette-san.**_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

Mereka dulunya adalah sahabat. Mereka kerap berburu bersama, bercanda bersama, hingga menghabiskan waktu di penghujung tahun yang dingin secara bersama-sama. Tidak ada satu anggota pun yang tidak hadir di setiap kesempatan.

Hingga akhirnya, seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun biarawati berwarna merah dengan tanda salib putih di sekujur pakaiannya menghilang.

Hari itu, adalah hari perayaan kebersamaan maupun persahabatan mereka yang sudah berumur lima tahun.

"Kau lihat Margaretha?" ujar seorang Lord Knight bersurai putih yang terlihat cemas. Ia tengah mengayunkan sebilah pedang miliknya.

"Tenanglah, Seyren. Mungkin saja hari ini ia sedang mengurusi sesuatu," celetuk Kathryne, seorang High Wizard manis yang sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan sang Lord Knight, Seyren Windsor.

"Ia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun kepadaku."

"Ia pasti akan kembali, Seyren. Aku yakin."

Seyren berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan Margaretha. Namun, hatinya tetap gundah dan gelisah. Dipisahkan oleh jarak terlalu jauh dari seseorang yang diam-diam ia kagumi dan menghela napas lega, bukanlah spesialisasinya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan sesosok Margaretha jika sang gadis terpaut jarak yang terlampau jauh —meski hanya sekadar berbeda ruang kamar penginapan.

Waktu terus berlalu, dan dengan sangat kejamnya tidak membawa kembali Margaretha kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Seyren semakin gelisah.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama. Aku akan mencarinya," ujar Eremes, sang Assassin Cross secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku ikut."

Sepatah kata sederhana, namun penuh arti bagi Eremes. Cecil segera merapikan busur yang tengah di sandangnya, dan berjalan bersisian dengan Eremes. Pria pembunuh tersebut sesungguhnya merasa tersanjung, karena seorang wanita cantik seperti Cecil ingin berada di sisinya, untuk menemani dirinya. Namun, ia tidak akan melibatkan Cecil untuk masalah yang satu ini.

"Tidak perlu, kok, Cecil. Lariku jauh lebih cepat. Dan dengan kecepatanku ini, kau takkan mungkin mampu menandinginya. Nanti, bisa-bisa kau tertinggal."

Kontan, semua tertawa, namun tidak dengan Cecil dan Seyren. Cecil hanya menggerutu sebal karena telah menjadi bahan tertawaan, sementara Seyren memang tidak tertarik dengan humor. Terlebih jika seseorang yang ia butuhkan di sisinya sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Cepatlah, Eremes, jika kau memang berniat untuk menemukan Margaretha!" ujar Seyren tidak sabaran.

Eremes segera menggunakan keahlian berlarinya yang sangat cepat. Dalam sekejap mata saja, kehadirannya sudah tergantikan oleh debu dan angin.

"Eremes akan menemukan Margaretha. Kau tenang saja, Seyren. Percayakanlah semuanya kepada Eremes," Cecil berusaha untuk menghibur Seyren. Dan, Eremes memang tidak pernah mengecewakan kelompoknya dalam urusan berburu, termasuk mencari seseorang dan benda.

Sisa dari kelompok ini hanyalah Seyren, Cecil, Howard, dan Katherine. Bahkan, ketika matahari telah benar-benar singgah di puncak, anggota kelompok tersebut tidak bertambah.

Eremes tidak kembali.

"Sekarang bukan hanya Margaretha, namun Eremes juga tidak kunjung kembali!" Katherine terlihat panik. "Ayolah, Seyren! Kau harus mencari Margaretha!"

"Apakah Eremes dan Margaretha tengah bersenang-senang bersama?" celetuk Howard tanpa kenal keadaan. Raut yang menyiratkan amarah —dan kecemburuan?— terlukis jelas di wajah Seyren. Ia tentu saja tidak menyukai candaan semacam ini.

_Margaretha hanyalah miliknya. Milik Seyren Windsor semata_.

"Aku pergi."

Howard yang sedari tadi tertawa atas lelucon sendiri, kini terdiam. Terpaku. Cecil hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menurutnya, sikap Howard maupun Seyren tidak mencerminkan kedewasaan. Memang, sifat Cecil dianggap yang paling dewasa di antara mereka semua.

"Ada baiknya kita percayakan semua kepada Eremes, Seyren! Dinginkanlah kepalamu."

"Hanya menunggu kepulangan Eremes bukan berarti membawa pulang serta Margaretha."

Cecil menghela napas.

"Aku akan mencari Eremes. Eremes adalah kewajibanku."

"Begitu pula dengan Margaretha."

Cecil kembali menghela napasnya dan berujar, "Baiklah."

Seyren segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan bersisian dengan Cecil.

"Hei, kalian berdua tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkan kami, bukan?" Katherine berkacak pinggang, terlihat tidak setuju untuk ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan Howard, "Kami ikut."

"Lihat, Cecil, bahkan mereka sudah nampak bosan untuk menunggu selama seharian di sini. Ayo, Katherine, Howard, Cecil. Kita akan mencari keberadaan Margaretha."

Ada yang kurang.

"Jangan lupakan Eremes-ku." Cecil menepuk perlahan pundak Seyren.

Seyren menyeringai simpul dan segera mengunjungi seluruh jengkal kota Lighthalzen yang damai dan masih penuh dengan berbagai rumput dan juga pohon-pohon yang rindang. Mereka mengunjungi penginapan, pusat perbelanjaan, rumah-rumah penduduk, bahkan taman-taman kecil.

Baik keberadaan Eremes maupun Margaretha tidak nampak. Seyren dan Cecil semakin gelisah.

"Satu-satunya tempat terakhir yang belum kita kunjungi adalah Laboratorium Somatologi."

"Kau bercanda, kan, Seyren?" Howard menepuk bahu Seyren ketika pria tersebut menyampaikan pendapatnya bahwa kami harus mengunjungi laboratorium tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat getir dan penuh dengan rasa takut.

"Aku serius, Howard. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat kedua sahabat-sahabatmu yang lain?"

Laboratorium Somatologi didirikan oleh Perusaahan Rekenber milik Zenit Zerther Lighthal, seorang ilmuwan jenius dahulu kala. Desas-desus yang beredar, mengatakan bahwa laboratorium yang didirakan olehnya mencakup penelitian yang tidak manusiawi. Mereka mengumpulkan sampel darah, DNA, ilmu bertarung dan lain sebagainya dari para Swordman, Acolyte, Merchant, Mage, Thief, maupun Archer lemah yang tersesat di kota Lighthalzen. Mereka semua dikurung di sebuah ruangan percobaan rahasia. Tak ayalnya, satu persatu dari mereka akan jatuh mati, akibat menjadi kelinci percobaan yang gagal. Arwah mereka bersemayam di tiap lantai penelitian dan meghancurkan banyak peralatan. Howard tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan menjadi kelinci selanjutnya, namun Seyren berusaha untuk meyakinkan Whitesmith tersebut agar mau bertaruh nyawa demi sahabat-sahabatnya dan demi hubungan pertemanan yang telah terjalin selama lima tahun ini.

Awalnya, baik Howard maupun Katherine dan juga Cecil nampak ingin menyerah ketika Seyren menyebutkan sepenggal kata 'Laboratorium Somatologi'. Namun, ia kembali mengingatkan mereka akan Margaretha dan Eremes yang menghilang secara misterius. Sahabat-sahabat terbaikmu mungkin saja… Mengunjungi laboratorium terlarang ini, bukan?

Dengan tetap siaga, mereka memasuki laboratorium tersebut.

Sunyi.

"Margaretha… Eremes…"

Howard berusaha untuk memanggil kembali rekan-rekannya dengan intonasi yang sehalus mungkin. Dan, keberuntungan mereka habis, ketika seorang penjaga memergoki mereka yang tengah mengendap-endap di laboratorium terlarang ini.

"Kalian, sedang apa?"

"Me-mencari teman kami, Pak," sanggah Seyren, sedikit takut. Pria penjaga tersebut memilin janggutnya dan tersenyum, namun terlihat bahwa ada yang salah dengan senyumnya.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku tahu di mana mereka."

Seyren, Cecil, Howard, dan Katherine membuntuti penjaga tersebut. Lantai demi lantai mereka lewati. Dapat dengan jelas terlihat di beberapa ruangan, para pemegang _Job _satu tengah meraung-raung meminta pertolongan. Katherine bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Membayangkan dirinya menjadi salah satu dari mereka, membuatnya meringis.

"Sssttt… Tenanglah, Katherine," Howard mencoba menenangkan gadis yang ia kagumi tersebut. Ia menarik tubuh Katherine agar merapat dengan dirinya, "Tidak perlu takut begitu."

Setelah mereka semua berputar-putar mengelilingi lantai satu, sang penjaga membawa kelompok petualang ini ke lantai dua. Beberapa ilmuwan sibuk mencatat sesuatu yang tidak mereka mengerti di atas papan jalan mereka. Terkadang, ilmuwan-ilmuwan tersebut melayangkan pandangan mereka kepada Seyren, Cecil, Howard, dan juga Katherine. Firasat buruk Katherine semakin menjadi-jadi, dan alhasil meracau tidak jelas di sisi Howard.

"Kita sudah sampai. Nah, di sanalah teman-teman kalian."

Seyren segera menghampiri sebuah ruangan kaca yang cukup luas. Dengan jelas ia mampu melihat sesosok biarawati yang tengah terduduk dan terisak, dan seorang pembunuh yang terlihat lelah untuk menenangkan sang wanita.

"Margaretha!"

Seyren berusaha keras untuk membuka gerendel yang mengunci pintu ruang kaca tersebut, namun tidak ada hasilnya.

"Kau takkan bisa membukanya, anak muda."

"Sial!"

Cecil menghampiri Seyren, membantu pemuda tersebut untuk membuka gerendelnya, sembari menyebut nama Eremes di setiap hembusan napasnya.

"Eremes… Eremes… Kembalilah…"

**CTAK**

Kontan, mereka semua dapat mendengar suara jentikan jari seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, suara jentikan jari yang dihasilkan oleh sang penjaga. Para ilmuwan gila yang berdiri di belakang pria berjanggut tersebut segera menatap Seyren, Cecil, Howard dan Katherine dengan tatapan liar.

"Percobaan baru…"

"Pasti menyenangkan…"

"Tuan besar Zenit Zerther Lighthal akan menyukainya…"

Desis semacam ini dapat didengar jelas oleh Katherine.

"Seyren, mereka… Akan menjadikan kita percobaan selanjutnya!"

"Takkan bisa!" geram Seyren. Ia mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dan melancarkan kemampuan yang sangat ia kuasai, _Bowling Bash_.

Secara cepat, sebuah dinding tipis berwarna merah muda mengelilingi para ilmuwan.

"_S-safety Wall?_"

Serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Seyren tentu saja tidak mampu untuk menembus dinding pelindung tersebut. Salah seorang ilmuwan gila menekan tombol berwarna merah yang tengah ia genggam, dan sejurus kemudian ruangan kaca yang ditempati oleh Margaretha dan Eremes terbuka.

"Kyaaa!"

Cecil didorong oleh sang penjaga, memasuki ruangan berkaca tersebut. Margaretha tersontak, dan menghampiri Cecil. Air matanya sudah hilang.

"Cecil!"

Selanjutnya, Katherine. Gadis ini cukup rapuh dan terlihat takut, sehingga tidak sulit untuk mengirimnya kepada ruangan berkaca.

Yang selanjutnya, tentu saja sulit. Howard mengeluarkan kapak merah besarnya, siap untuk melawan para ilmuwan dan penjaga gila ini dari rasa haus mereka akan penelitian yang tidak manusiawi.

"Jangan sampai kalah, Seyren!" Margaretha menyemangati Seyren. Pria tersebut mendengar dukungan dari sang gadis, dan tersenyum untuknya.

Howard dan Seyren menyerang para ilmuwan dan sang penjaga dengan bertubi-tubi, namun gagal. Ketika telah lelah, dengan mudahnya sang penjaga mendorong mereka, memasuki ruangan kaca yang dingin ini.

Tawa para ilmuwan membahana ke seantero lantai.

"Mereka akan menjadikan kita semua, percobaan! Gila!"

Eremes terlihat tidak suka. Cecil berusaha untuk menenangkan Eremes, meskipun ia terlihat sangat takut dan juga cemas.

"Margaretha…"

Margaretha segera memeluk Seyren. Wanita itu menangis hebat.

"Seyren… Aku… Mereka membawaku dengan paksa ke laboratorium ini… Aku sungguh takut… Bahkan, Eremes pun tidak mampu mengalahkan ilmuwan-ilmuwan tersebut untuk mengeluarkanku dari ruangan kaca ini…"

Seyren berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisan Margaretha yang mengirimkan padanya buliran air mata. Dengan perlahan, Seyren memeluk gadis yang sangat ia lindungi.

"Aku di sini, Margaretha. Tatap aku."

Masih dengan wajah yang kusut, Margaretha menatap Seyren. Lelaki itu melayangkan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir Margaretha. Wanita itu tersentak, namun berusaha untuk menikmatinya seraya berterimakasih kepada Seyren. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya kembali berbagi ciuman dan pelukan untuk menenangkan masing-masing pihak.

.

.

.

"Gagal. Buang tubuh yang sudah tak terpakai itu."

"Howard!"

Dengan satu tarikan, tubuh Howard telah menghilang ke tempat pembuangan akhir. Katherine hanya berteriak, berusaha untuk mencegah Howard dari lembah kematian yang telah menautkan diri pria tersebut.

"Kurang ajar!"

Seyren berusaha untuk menyerang sang ilmuwan gila yang telah menjadikan Howard kelinci percobaannya. Dan, Howard gagal.

Ketika akan menarik pedang kebanggaannya, benda besi tersebut telah tiada. Kontan, pria itu teringat. Seluruh senjata berperang mereka telah dibuang dari seluruh tubuh, ketika seorang ilmuwan yang lain hendak memindahkan mereka ke ruang filtrasi.

"Katherine…"

Cecil memeluk High Wizard wanita yang kerap memberi kebahagiaan kepada kelompok mereka. Kini, hanya ada isak tangis yang meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya. Cecil sangat mengerti akan perasaan Katherine.

Karena, beberapa saat sebelum tubuh Howard berakhir di tempat pembuangan, tubuh Eremes telah menjadi korbannya.

Kala itu, Cecil tidak berteriak. Tidak juga menangis. Ia hanya mengamati tubuh Eremes yang telah hancur, jatuh dengan kecepatan yang semakin menajam menuju tempat pembuangan yang gelap tersebut.

Cecil merasa, ia harus menjadi tegar. Toh, jika ia gagal dalam percobaan yang akan dijatuhkan untuknya, ia akan segera kembali bersua dengan Eremes.

"Kau, yang disana," seorang ilmuwan tua yang menyebalkan, memberi isyarat kepada anak buah ilmuwannya yang lebih muda beberapa puluh tahun darinya untuk menjadikan Cecil sebagai kelinci manisnya.

"Tidak… Cecil!"

Katherine kembali meraung-raung. Dengan satu percobaan terakhir, Margaretha mencoba untuk menghentikan Cecil dari percobaan maut yang diadakan oleh Laboratorium Somatologi ini.

"_Holy Light!"_

**PRAK**

"T-tidak berhasil…?"

Seluruh persendian Margaretha melemas. Terhuyung, ia terjatuh. Ruangan ini telah dilengkapi dengan rapalan anti magis. Yang berarti, serangan magis dari Margaretha akan lumpuh.

"Tidak mengapa, Margaretha! Aku… akan segera bersua dengan Eremes…"

"Cecil, kumohon… Memberontaklah! Kau bisa, Cecil! Kau jauh lebih kuat dari aku!"

Cecil menggeleng lemah, dan menutup matanya sebelum sebuah alat yang misterius menyuntiknya dengan sebuah cairan pekat.

Margaretha terlihat tersentak. Bersama dengan Seyren, ia mendekati Katherine yang kerap berteriak penuh rasa takut dan kesedihan yang menduduki dirinya.

"Katherine… Tenanglah!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Cecil!"

"Sepertinya, percobaan ini pun gagal," sanggah sang ilmuwan tua kepada anak buahnya. Jarum suntik yang sedari tadi bersarang di bawah kulit pergelangan tangan Cecil, perlahan-lahan menarik diri untuk keluar. Tubuh Cecil melemas, seolah tak bernyawa.

Dan, ia memang telah tak bernyawa.

"Buang gadis _Sniper_ ini ke tempat pembuangan akhir."

Tubuh Cecil, secara cepat dilempar menuju tempat pembuangan. Sayup-sayup, sebuah lengkungan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Dalam doa singkatnya sebelum kematiannya, ia berjanji akan mencari keberadaan Eremes di bawah sana.

Seyren mendecak, kesal. Margaretha hanya menutup mulutnya karena rasa keterkejutannya, dan Katherine hanya termangu.

"Cecil pasti sekarang sudah bertemu dengan Eremes, ya. Bagaimana… Dengan Howard?"

Mengerti akan maksud Katherine, baik Seyren maupun Margaretha berusaha untuk mencegah Katherine dari tingkah buruknya.

"Aku… Pilih aku! Jadikan aku kelinci percobaanmu, kakek tua bangka!"

Dengan berani dan tubuh yang tegap, Katherine melangkah maju. Ilmuwan-ilmuwan tersebut kembali mengunci pergerakan tubuh mangsanya, sebelum sebuah jarum suntik yang baru berusaha untuk menembus lapisan kulit Katherine. Gadis itu meringis, setitik air mata memahat pipinya.

Teriakan keras itu lagi.

"Buang gadis Penyihir ini."

Roda terus berputar, begitu pula dengan kegiatan yang tengah diadakan oleh Laboratorium Somatologi siang ini.

Hingga, hanya Seyren lah yang belum terjerembab kepada tempat pembuangan akhir tersebut.

.

.

.

"Menakjubkan."

Beberapa ilmuwan tengah menemani Seyren menghadap kepada ketua Zenit Zerther Lighthal. Seyren, adalah percobaannya yang berhasil.

"Indah. Aku tak menyangka seorang _Lord Knight_ muda seperti dirinya menjadi percobaan kita yang berakhir dengan keberhasilan."

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang kelinci percobaan yang sukses, tidak membuat Seyren menjadi lebih senang maupun lega. Ia kerap menerima cairan pekat yang pernah disisipkan untuknya ke dalam peredaran darahnya untuk memberikannya kekuatan tanpa batas.

Seyren tidak merasa bahagia.

Baginya, kekuatan ini sama saja dengan kemustahilan.

Ia masih ingat, detik-detik ketika Margaretha menangis dan meraung kencang ketika cairan kuning pekat yang disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya telah bereaksi. Rasa panas, sakit, menderita, dan kematian seakan mendera gadis tersebut secara berlebihan.

Ia masih ingat dengan detik-detik terakhir tubuh Margaretha jatuh membentur tempat pembuangan Laboratorium Somatologi.

Memanfaatkan kekuatan barunya, Seyren berusaha untuk memberontak. Ia menghancurkan penelitian laboratorium ganas ini dengan satu kali hentakan, dan semuanya hancur sudah.

Lima tahun berselang semenjak kematian seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya sungguh menyakitkan. Dengan penuh senyum, Seyren memilih untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Dengan Margaretha lah ia akan kembali. Ia yakin.

.

.

.

_No Tresspassing_

Begitulah tulisan yang melintasi gedung induk maupun pintu-pintu laboratorium karya Zenit Zerther Lighthal. Puluhan tahun telah berlalu semenjak kematian Seyren dan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya. Kini, Laboratorium Somatologi telah berhenti beroperasi, dan dijadikan arena berlatih oleh para petualang _Midgard_ yang ingin mengasah kemampuan berperang mereka.

Banyak desas-desus kabar yang mengatakan, bahwa siapapun yang mencoba untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat tersebut.

"Aku bosan," keluh Cecil. "Tidak ada manusia yang mampu melawan para penduduk lantai satu dan dua? Mereka hanya pemegang _job _satu."

Howard mengacak rambutnya, dan merebahkan dirinya di sisi Katherine.

"Benar, membosankan sekali tempat pembuangan ini. Kira-kira, kapan kita bisa memulai pesta penyerangan kepada para manusia?"

"Sssttt… Kalian jangan berisik! Tidak lihat, ya, Margaretha dan Seyren tengah…"

"OOOHHH!"

"Margaretha, aku… Tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku akan melindungimu. Selalu."

Kecupan lainnya dilayangkan oleh Seyren untuk Margaretha. Namun, terusik akibat derap langkah kaki seseorang.

"Teman-teman, mangsa baru. _Well_, selamat datang! Kau adalah mahluk hidup pertama yang berhasil mencapai tempat ini.

Nikmatilah nerakamu."

.

.

.

_Kami memang hanya kumpulan manusia bodoh._

_Kami terbunuh dalam percobaan itu._

_Kami merasa teracuhkan oleh dunia._

_Namun, kami memiliki satu ikatan yang semu._

_Kami, akan selalu bersama meski kematian sudah sangat dekat, dan bahkan menyentuh roh kami._

_Kunjungilah 'rumah' kami, dan berpestalah dengan megah._

_Nerakamu, rumahmu._

* * *

Maaf ya, lama banget saya nulis fic ini. Kepepet sama jadwal ujian! Jadi, mau gak mau mesti belajar sehingga penulisan fic nya terhambat. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk EmiliaLaurette-san.

Tinggalkan review, ya!


End file.
